


Snow

by lorilann



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's Christmas without snow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own _Ugly Betty_. It belongs to the Disney Corporation, ABC Studios, and the people who created these characters. I do this in fun and make no money from this piece. Written for the Advent Calendar 2007 at [](http://daniel-betty.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://daniel-betty.livejournal.com/)**daniel_betty**.

Betty was beginning to think they weren’t going to have a white Christmas. There had been snow in the weeks prior but then a freakish heat wave came through and melted everything that was there. If not but for one day was there to be snow, it had to be for Christmas, that’s part of the magic. After finishing the dishes Betty went upstairs to wrap the last few items she had gotten for her family. Placing the wrapped gifts under the tree that was decorated during a new family tradition that included Daniel.

*****

_After eating dinner together, the whole family went into the living room to decorate the tree. Justin fussing at Daniel about the right way to string the popcorn and cranberry garland only to none too subtly giving Daniel another project. Betty couldn’t help but smile at how peaceful Daniel was sitting on the floor untangling strings of lights._

_"Come help me, Betty," putting out his hand._

_She couldn’t resist the smile and sat next to him, untangling her own string. Garland and lights strung around the tree and ornaments being placed, Justin came across Daniel’s ornament from last year. He was in awe when Justin handed him his first hand-made ornament, that it had a place amongst the Suarez family tree._

_Walking him out after watching a holiday movie, Daniel had turned to Betty with his head down, "Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_He caught her eye, "For tonight, it’s what I needed. To know that I belong somewhere."_

_Betty’s eyes were misty, "You’re always welcome here Daniel."_

*****

Betty was dressed and downstairs drinking juice before she had a chance to look out the window. She was ecstatic to see that it was snowing, a Christmas miracle. Rushing to put on her coat, she just stood outside enjoying the crunch of the snow under her boots and the snowflakes falling into her open mouth. She felt like a kid again when her mother would have to coax her back inside with hot chocolate and promises of being able to go back out.

Daniel had finally picked out gifts for the Suarez family, himself. He couldn’t send Betty on this errand there would be no fun in that plus he did enjoy himself being pushed around by the other bustling shoppers. He had gotten up early this morning but he had to control himself and not show up until a somewhat decent hour. Being around Betty and her family made him feel good and Betty’s ‘you did good’ smile always left him with a warm feeling. When his car pulled onto Betty’s street he could see a blue puff amongst the white snow and he just knew that was her. He had his driver stop a few houses down so he could walk up to her. She looked so content to be standing in the snow that he couldn’t help but watch her for awhile.

Eyes popping open she looked around wildy before she spotted a laughing Daniel. "You think that’s funny?"

Betty didn’t wait for a response as she threw a snowball at him, hitting him square in the chest. "That’s for hitting me in the face," she stated at the look on his face.

This started a snowball fight with Daniel ducking behind the chain link fence (as though it would protect him) until he could get inside it. Betty was running around picking up snow here and there deciding that making snowballs was taking too much time, that she should just fling handfuls of snow his way. Daniel slipped on the sidewalk landing with a splat in the snow and Betty took her chance to bombard him with snow. He stuck his hand out, grabbing her coat and pulling. Betty landed half on top of Daniel with an "oomph".

"Do I win?," Daniel asked with a smile.

"No, you cheated," Betty huffed.

"I didn’t not." "Did to." This went on for a few minutes until Ignacio came to the door.

"You two come inside and warm up," he said with a smile on his face. It was always a cherished moment to see Betty act like a child since she had to grow up too soon.

Betty and Daniel helped each other up with Daniel going towards the street. "Where are you going?"

"I’ll be right back," he said going to his car.

Returning he had his bag of presents in his hand. Betty just shook her head. "You didn’t have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to. C’mon it’s cold out here," he said taking her mittened hand in his going up the steps.

They had shed their wet clothes and shoes, welcoming the warmth of the house. Ignacio had hot chocolate and cookies in the living room for them. Daniel spent the rest of the day being part of a family.


End file.
